


A Father's Worry

by klutzy_girl



Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e16 Shadow, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: John's even more worried about his boys but he's grateful they got to briefly meet up again.
Series: Years Roll Slowly Past [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326320
Kudos: 4





	A Father's Worry

John’s more worried than ever about his sons but getting to briefly reunite with them meant the world to him. But this demon needs to die, and he’ll do whatever it takes to protect them. He doesn’t want Sam in the line of fire, especially because of whatever the demon has planned for him. 

They’ll join back up in no time and take down the fucker that killed Mary, if it’s the last thing he does. John would die to protect both his boys, without hesitation. Despite his plans for revenge, they mean the world to him and always will.


End file.
